Blood Stained Christmas
by magicfindsheep
Summary: One night. Was all it takes for eveything to fall. On a Christmas night, white was dyed red... An Assassin talks about the reasons why he stop his services at this time of the year. Please read and review! Flames are welcomed! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: Present, Reasons, Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ragnarok Online, the classes in the game or anything else. 

**Summary: **One night. Was all it takes for eveything to fall. On a Christmas night, white was dyed red... An Assassin talks about the reasons why he stop his services at this time of the year.

**Author's Notes:** Hi all. It's me again. I sincerely apologize for the deleting of all my stories. This is because i feel that they are not up to standards and seriously need revising. However, this story will not be deleted no matter what. Also, this story is following real time. Christmas in this story will co-inside with Christmas in the real world. Also, it'll be updated daily. Do check in the next day after you read a chapter. And I hope all who reads this story leaves their comments/reviews/flames. It'll seriously help me a lot. Thanks all!

* * *

"It's this time of the year again, isn't it?" said a warm voice. The voiced belonged to a female Assassin, who had long red hair that reached till the end of her back tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse and a black dress, not much of an assassin look but she preferred it.

"It's this time of year again, isn't it?" The Assassin, Claire, repeated her statement, this time peering out the window with one hand on the curtain.

"I guess it is…" the voice came from behind. It belonged to an Assassin Cross who was sitting at the table behind her. He had shoulder length blue hair which he tied into a short pony tail. He was dressed in a formal suit. Xwart was his name.

"Do you want me to do the same thing as the previous years, Xwart?" Claire turned her head and asked.

"Please do." Xwart said as he turned around, fixing his sapphire blue eyes onto her deep red ones.

"All right then." She replied as she made her way to the telephone.

Xwart stood up and moved to the windows and peered out. People were rushing in and out of stores, buying gifts for their loved ones, during last minute shopping before the day arrives. He looked up into the sky. Stars were shinning brightly as if they were diamonds sparkling under bright light and the clouds were of a contrasting light grey to the dark sky. He began to reminisce about the past. As he was thinking, Claire had already begun informing the Assassin Guild.

A few minutes later…

"I've already notified the Assassin Guild. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked him.

Breaking from his trail of thoughts, Xwart shook his head in reply to Claire.

"Honestly, I do not get why would you stop your services at this time of the year. Where everyone lets their guards down, it'll be the perfect time for assassination." She questioned him in an irritably manner.

"Still as money-minded as ever I see…" He teased her.

Claire's face turned a bright red. "I'm not money-minded anymore!" She protested in her defence. Xwart laughed at her.

Claire calmed herself down and spoke. "Really… After being attached here for so long… Haven't you noticed that I'm not as money-minded as before?"

"I did. Anyway, it certainly has been a long time hasn't it? How long has it been?"

"About 3 years."

"Honestly, the first time I saw you when you were being attached here by the Assassin Guild, I thought what a money-minded girl you were."

"That was the first time. But over time, I've learnt that not all things can be achieved by money."

Xwart made his way to the end of the room and began boiling hot water. "I still remember the first few times when you were on missions with me. I had to save you almost every time."

Claire blushed as she made her way to the couch. "I remember those times. I almost got caught or activated a trap. No matter what, you were there for me…"

"But now, you run into lesser troubles and I do not have to rescue you that many times anymore. You've grown quite a bit."

"I guess so…"

Bing! The electric kettle went to signify that water has been boiled. Taking two cups from the cupboard and a can of hot chocolate powder. He began making hot chocolate for Claire and him.

"Xwart…" Claire called out to him.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being there for me… Not just on the missions, but when I had my problems… Problems like broken relationships or whether I made the right choice to be an Assassin… Thanks for being there…"

"Don't mention it. It's what I have to do after all. As a mentor. As a friend… As a close friend…"

"But honestly, why do you stop your assassin-for-hire service at this time of the year?"

"Why do you ask?" Xwart had already made hot chocolate and was now searching for marshmallows.

"Because ever since the first time I was attached here, you were already doing that. So I'm just wondering… It's ok if you do not want to tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

Claire nodded.

Xwart finally found the marshmallows he was looking for, turned and asked Claire if she wanted them on her hot chocolate. She nodded.

"It's going to be a long story." Xwart walked towards Claire and handed her cup of hot chocolate to her before making his way to the couch opposite of Claire.

"Please tell me." Claire pleaded.

Xwart sighed as he placed his cup onto the table and began telling his story.

"It happened about 8 years ago. 5 years before you were attached here…"

* * *

"Finally, I get to know the reason why you keep doing that ever year." – Claire

"Are you really that interested?" – Xwart

"Of course I am. You're just so mysterious by being so different from the rest." – Claire

"Sigh… Perhaps I should keep you in suspense of the reason." – Xwart

"Ehhhh! You can't do that! I want to know badly…" – Claire

"Right. We do not have much time left. Next chapter! Chapter 2 – Where It All Began" – Xwart


	2. Chapter 2: Where It All Began

"It was about 8 years ago when it happened… I was still a young Assassin then…" Xwart started out. "I was sent on a mission to assassinate Ras, someone who had power in the politician realm. He was accused of embezzling huge amount of money and accepting bribes from criminals."

"Some official he was. Besides, I wonder how does Xwart looks like when you're young. Tell me tell me!" Claire interrupted

"Ha ha… I can't continue my story if you're interrupting me with questions, can I?"

"Oops… Sorry." Claire apologized.

"It's ok… Let's continue…" Xwart continued telling his story…

* * *

"Well, another mission to accomplish." A young Assassin said as he leaped from one building to another. The moon was shining brightly up in the deep serene blue sky and everyone was fast asleep. The moon beams that shone on the young Assassin's body cast silhouette on the rooftops. He was moving to where his target was. A few minutes later, he reached. Stopping to take a breath, he took out the photograph of his target. Ras had short yellow hair and yellow eyes, was smartly dressed in the photograph.

"How could anyone so decent looking be so despicable. I guess that's why they say never to judge a book by its cover." The young Assassin mumbled to himself. "However, he does look very familiar to me. No matter, I'll just have to kill him." With that, he kept the photograph and searched for a way in.

Effortlessly, he found an open window. He made his way swiftly to it and tumbled into the room. He made sure that no one was in the room before doing so. After getting into the room, he let his eyes adjusted to the darkness and scanned his surroundings. He saw many soft toys laid neatly on the bed on his right and a study table to his left. Straight ahead was the door to the corridor. The light outside was switched off. Thinking that he could move around in the house silently, he made his way to the door. However, he did not expect what was going to happen next.

A shout came from outside and heavy footsteps were heading towards the room he was in. Instinctively, he hid into the shadows and readied his katars.

"I hate you, father! I hate you!" was the shout that came from outside. The footsteps lead to the door of the room and suddenly, a girl burst into the room and fell onto the bed, sniveling.

"Miss, are you all right?" A maid peered into the room.

"Leave me alone!" the girl screamed and threw a pillow at the door which the made closed just before she threw it.

Crying on the bed, the girl mumbled something.

Unable to hear what she was saying, the young Assassin began to think inside his head.

"This is so troublesome. I do not want to kill anyone else aside from Ras. It seems that I do not have a choice but to kill his daughter too. However, I do not want to get any innocent people involved. What should I do?" As the Assassin thought for a while, the girl took the time to calm herself down. She then looked out into the window and spoke to herself.

"Why do I have to suffer so much? Why do I have to be hurt now and then? Ever since mother died, father has been obsessed with his business and stop loving me? Why?" She questioned herself out loud. "I wish for someone to come and take me away… Anyone will do… Just please… Someone take me away…"

Seeing that she had not noticed him and that he did not have a choice but to kill her in order to continue, he stealthily crept up behind her and was about to plunge his katars down into her chest, the girl noticed something was behind her and turned around.

"Crap, I have to end her life fast before she screams." Thoughts raced through his mind as the young Assassin has been discovered but to his surprise, the girl just closed her eyes and raised her head. Aside from that, she did not do anything else. Seeing that she did not oppose him, the young Assassin lowered his katars and looked at her for a short while.

Realizing that she was not about to be killed, she opened her eyes and looked at the Assassin. The Assassin now had a good look of her as the moonlight shone onto her face. The girl had long yellow hair which reached halfway down her back and had rich yellow eyes. Her features were the best among all the females that he had seen on the streets, in the Assassin Guild or anywhere else. She looked almost like an angel to him. She looked like about the same age as the Assassin.

She opened her mouth to speak and her voice was soft and sweet.

"Why did you not kill me?" she asked.

"Why did you not scream then?" the Assassin questioned back.

"Because… I seek… Death…" Was the answer…

* * *

"Ahhh! This is so exciting! I can't wait for what's going to happen next!" – Claire

"Hold your horses… There's a lot more behind…" – Xwart

"Can you tell me how you look like when you're young?" – Claire

"Perhaps I will, perhaps I will not." – Xwart

"Awww… Please?" – Claire

"We do not have much time left! Quick, introduce the next chapter!" - Xwart

"Right! Next chapter! Chapter 3 – Interest. Don't miss it!" – Claire


	3. Chapter 3: Interest

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for this short chapter. This is part of the development. Really really sorry! knocks self on head

* * *

"Because… I… Seek… Death…" Was the girl's answer.

Shocked to hear this, the young Assassin could not help but to stare at the girl as she closed her eyes and raised her head once more. She was awaiting her time of death. The young Assassin felt disgusted by this, withdraw his katars and slapped the girl across the face. The girl held her cheek in pain.

"You're pathetic! Why do you seek death so easily?" the young Assassin raised his voice at her.

"Because… It's unbearable… My life is so unbearable…"

"What's so unbearable about your life?" the young Assassin was clearly annoyed by her answer.

"Father does not love me anymore… I feel so… Lonely…"

The young Assassin who had just about enough, raised his hand to slap her again but restrained himself. He lowered his hand and spoke to her.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Sarah..." The girl replied.

"Life is never easy. You should treasure it…"

What the young Assassin surprised Sarah but he was more surprised with himself for saying that.

"That's easy for you to say… You're an Assassin. You take lives…" Sarah spoke.

"You're interesting you know that? Very interesting…"

"I do not get you…"

"Rarely have I spoken to people that I try to kill. Let alone seen one that seeks death so easily." There was a tinge of interest in his voice.

"Speak no more… Kill me now… I do not want to suffer anymore…" Sarah started again.

"I will just do the opposite and not kill you." The young Assassin replied quickly.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm just trying to show you why you should not seek death so easily."

"You're just going to kill me when you're done anyways. Why not just do it now?"

"I will not kill you. I give you my word." The young Assassin promised her. Sarah opened her eyes wide and stared at the Assassin. What he just said had surprised her greatly and was about to continue asking him questions when a voice was heard from outside.

"Miss Sarah? Is there someone else in the room?"

"No… It's just your imagination." Sarah replied the voice.

"Are you sure? I'm just coming in to check."

Sarah instantly noticed that the voice belong to her maid. She quickly stood up and told the young Assassin that he must leave the room or else he would be discovered.

"I will be back tomorrow night. I will not kill you. I promise." Were the Assassin's last words before he left the room. Sarah turned back just in time to see her maid open the door.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes."

"Do tell me if there's anything wrong. Have an early night, Miss."

"Yes, you too."

With that, the maid left the room. Sarah turned and looked out of the window, into the night sky. "Who is that man? Why doesn't he kill me?" Thoughts like these ran through her mind but she stopped herself from thinking too much as the Assassin would visit her again. Probably…

* * *

The Assassin leaped from roof to roof again into the night. "She's an interesting one. I will see her again tomorrow night." Were his final thoughts before he disappeared into the night. It was very clear that the young Assassin has taken interest in Sarah…

* * *

"Gosh… This chapter is so short!" – Claire

"I can't do much. It was what happened." – Xwart

"But after 2 chapters, there is still no clue to how Xwart looks like. Tell me now!" – Claire

"Nope… Just sit back and listen…" – Xwart

"We'll never get there if every chapter is this short." – Claire

"It seems that the next chapter is going to be longer that this." – Xwart

"It better be! All right. Next Chapter! Chapter 4 – Promises" – Claire

"There is no punch line if you keep saying that…" – Xwart

"Let's see you do better! You're going to do the introduction for chapter 5!" – Claire

"Claire! You'll be left behind if you continue talking there!" – Xwart

"Wait up…" - Claire


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

The next night, the young Assassin visited Sarah again.

* * *

"You're here again…" Sarah spoke as the Assassin made his entrance into her room.

"Like I promised. I'll be here tonight." The Assassin smiled. "How have things been going since yesterday?"

"Better…"

"Good. You seemed to be more cheery now."

Sarah blushed as the Assassin made that comment about her. Rarely, she received such praise from her father. Needless to say, anyone. She smiled. But somehow, she felt that something was missing. She began to think really hard to find what was missing.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? Yea… I am. Why?"

"Because you're spacing out…"

"Oh sorry…" This was where the thought hit her. She did not know anything about the Assassin but she was babbling about her troubles and all to him. He was a total stranger to her but yet, he helped her. He was meant to kill her but yet, he was there for her. Honestly, she wanted to know more about him. A lot more about him. However, she did not have the courage to ask. She did not want to lose this only closest friend of her but she dare not ask about him. Soon, the Assassin began to speak.

"You must be wondering, about why I didn't kill you right?"

Sarah nodded and requested that the Assassin told her the reason.

"Well, I had reasons to kill you. But I didn't because I could not stand killing someone who wants to die easily. Everyone that I killed at least put up a struggle before they die…"

"You're just toying with them?" Sarah interrupted the Assassin, feeling a little bit disgusted.

"No. You've misunderstand. I just do not want them to regret dying that they did not put up at least a struggle."

"You're strange. You're different from the other Assassins."

"I guess so…"

"Um…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me more about yourself?" Sarah finally took up the courage to ask the Assassin.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Is it because of your job?" Sarah felt disappointed.

"I'm afraid so. I do not want to lose my life…"

"I understand. It's about time that you leave too. My maid will be here to check on me soon…" She said as she gently pushed the Assassin toward the window. She did not want anyone to find out about him and the security doubles up.

"Good bye. I'll be back again tomorrow." The Assassin said as he left the room.

"It's a promise." Sarah whispered under her breath.

* * *

Soon, every night, the Assassin began to visit Sarah. They talked about how Sarah was, the things that happened in her life but the Assassin never once spoke about his identity or his past or anything at all. Sarah felt that the Assassin could be trusted and slowly opened up her heart to him. Sharing things that nobody knew but her. Sharing things that hurt her so much or gave her joy. The Assassin listened to each and every one of her stories that she told him, lending his shoulder and ears when she cried or laughing together with her. He never felt so close to anyone before. He never felt such warmth before. So did Sarah.

Neither both of them experience such warmth that they felt cold and lonely when the other was not around during the day nor did they felt so close and so attached to another person before. None of them knew of such feelings and yet, they experienced it together. Both of them wished that time would last when they met. Even in the moment of silence when they have nothing to say, they enjoyed each other's presence. However, none of them noticed that in their hearts, something was already growing slowly…

* * *

"Ah! This chapter is short too! I can't believe it." – Claire

"Well, this is as of what happened." – Xwart

"It's a good one nonetheless. Next chapter! Chapter 5 – Untold Feelings. Protection." – Claire


	5. Chapter 5: Untold Feelings, Protection

It has been a week since the Assassin first saw Sarah and visited her every night after that. So many things have gone by. Sarah had shared her heart out in the past week but she never got to know the name of the Assassin nor his past. Every time she tried, the Assassin would just change the subject easily and she could not bring the subject back. She was curious to know but decided that when the Assassin wanted to tell her his name or his past, he will. And she left it at that.

* * *

That night, the Assassin visited her too.

"Hey…"

"Hi." Sarah smiled. "Come on in." She invited him into her room.

"Sorry for the every night visit."

"It's all right. I'm fairly used to it by now. Besides, without you, my nights will be way too dull and boring. Come, sit on my bed." She offered her bed to the Assassin.

The Assassin, did not speak another word, sat on her bed and looked at her. Each time he saw her, he was mesmerized by her beauty. Her long yellow hair and her angelic face. He could not help but to admit time and time again that she was the most beautiful female that he ever met.

As the Assassin took his seat, Sarah observed him closely for the first time. She noticed that he had short spiky blue hair and blue eyes. His face was covered by the mask that he was wearing but she did not mind that. As he sat, she quietly looked at him.

Time slowly passed after he sat down. None of them spoke. There was silence in the room but neither of them took note of it. Both of them were enjoying each other's presence. Soon, Sarah began to speak.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Since the time we first met." Sarah looked out of the window, recalling the first time when they met.

"It sure has."

"I was honestly quite surprised that you didn't kill me back then but instead gave me a slap to wake me up."

"I'm surprised myself that such a sweet girl like you was suicidal before."

"I'm sweet?" Sarah blushed.

"Yes, you are sweet, Sarah." The Assassin complimented her.

Sarah felt her heart skipped a beat when she heard the Assassin calling her sweet. No one has called her that before. Blood rushed to her face as she thought about it more and used her hands to cover her face. She started to move but she tripped over her own foot and fell toward the Assassin, pushing him onto her bed. She on top of him. She closed her eyes as she fell.

The Assassin who was stunned that she tripped and pushed him over, was now staring straight into her face. He blushed. Rarely he had people especially females coming up close to his face, the fact that it was Sarah did not help much. The Assassin blushed as he looked at Sarah's face with her eyes closed.

Sarah opened her eyes and saw the Assassin's eyes. She looked straight into the deep blue eyes and began to be mesmerized by them. Their eyes met. She felt that her heart began to pound faster and faster in her chest and her face began to flush. Realizing that she was on top of him, Sarah pushed herself away from him and apologized. The Assassin got up and mentioned that it was all right. However, both of them were still blushing. They sat at opposite corners of the bed and stared at opposite directions. Both of them were too embarrassed to speak but both secretly wished that time had stopped at that moment. Soon, there was silence in the room again.

After a while, both of them began to speak.

"Err…" Both of them said together.

"Um…" Again, they said together.

"It's ok… You can go first." Both of them offered at the same time.

They could not help but burst out in laughter at this point. It was comical that both the Assassin and Sarah had the same thoughts and spoke at the same time. They could not stop laughing. The Assassin was the first one to speak in their laughter.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" The Assassin asked.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to apologize for what had happened just now. And you?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you feel like going some other place tomorrow."

"I do not mind going somewhere but what about me being in this room? The maids will check on me now and then, just to make sure that I'm all right."

"It's ok, just leave it to me tomorrow." The Assassin assured her.

"Then where are you planning to take me tomorrow?"

"It's… A… Secret…" The Assassin whispered as he placed a finger on his lips and winked at Sarah.

"Hey! Tell me…" Sarah whined.

"Nope. Just make sure that you wear something that is suitable to go out in all right? And leave everything to me. Everything will be fine." The Assassin instructed and reassured her that everything would turn out well.

"All right. I will. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

Sarah bade goodbye to the Assassin as he jumped onto the window ledge and into the night. For the first time, someone had asked her out. For the first time, someone complimented her. With these thoughts in mind, she slept.

* * *

When the young Assassin was making his way back, he was approached by another Assassin.

"What do you want, Drake?" the young Assassin called out to the other Assassin, Drake.

"The Assassin Guild wants you back. To be precise, Chronos wants you back at his office."

"Him again. What does he want with me?"

"I have no idea. He seemed displeased with you."

"So you're sent here by him to get me if I refused?"

"Being with you for so many years, I do not want to fight you, old partner." Drake tried to persuade him.

"I guess I do not have a choice. I do not want to fight you either. I will go back with out. Lead the way."

"Very well. Follow me." Drake instructed.

The young Assassin followed Drake and headed back to the Assassin Guild.

* * *

Finally reaching the area of the Assassin Guild, the young Assassin made his way to a huge castle. At the entrance of the castle, there were Assassin guards at the area. When they saw the young Assassin, they immediately bowed their heads and let him pass. None dared to question him or halt him as he walked past.

"It's been a while since I returned here. I wonder what does he wants from me now…" The young Assassin thought in his head as he quickened his footsteps to his destination.

After a long walk, he finally found himself at the entrance to the room. He knocked on the door and head a gruff voice saying "come in." Upon hearing that, he entered the room.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" The person, who asked the young Assassin, had long flowing red hair, ruby red eyes and a scar across his face.

"Fine… Chronos, cut your sarcasms. What exactly do you want from me?" the Assassin demanded.

"Heh… To think that I can have a nice talk with you." Chronos mocked the Assassin. "Quit asking stupid questions! You know what I want!" His voiced boomed.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Do not play dumb with me, boy! I will not hesitate to kill you. I want an explanation why have you not assassinated Ras!" Chronos began to threaten the Assassin.

"I need more time that all. After the festival, that's all the time I need."

"So that you can do what?"

"Assassinate Ras."

"Do not give me excuses! You do not need that much time to kill him. What you really want is to spend time with the girl that is living in his home!" Chronos bellowed.

"So you've found out about our friendship."

"There is nothing that can be hidden from me. I know all about it."

"Then, just give me more time. I will kill her father once the time is up."

"Inconsiderable! Either kill the girl and her father together or we'll kill the girl for you!" Chronos' eyes glowing a fiery red as he threatened the young Assassin.

"I will protect her… No matter what! You're welcome to try and kill her. But you know that no one else can match my skills except for yourself." The Assassin challenged him with his eyes glowing blue.

"Very well… You have until then to assassinate Ras. Otherwise, I will personally take over the assassination myself. Along with the girl." Chronos backing down but giving the conditions for the request that the young Assassin made.

"Thank you very much. Now I'll take my leave." With that, the young Assassin made his way out and into his home.

"Someday, he'll surpass me and take the title of the Assassin Cross. When that happens, the higher ups would have gotten wind of his achievements, talents and skills. I'm sure they will attach an Assassin of his caliber as his partner…" Chronos spoke to himself as he sat on the chair.

The reason that he backed down when the Assassin challenged him was that Chronos knew the full extent of the Assassin's skills. Truly none in their guild at current could stop him, only those from the higher ups could. Although it was possible to overwhelm him with numbers but Chronos was not ready to sacrifice the lives of many Assassins over this one. Rather than using many lives, Chronos decided that he would place his life on the line as it was his best bet if the young Assassin were to fail his deadline.

With these thoughts in mind, Chronos went back to work.

* * *

As soon as he got out of the Assassin Guild, the young Assassin made his way back to his home. There in his room, he laid onto his bed. He was thinking about what to do the next night he visited her. He had promised to take her to a special place where only he knows. What happens after that, only his heart will know. Slowly, the young Assassin drifted off to sleep in his bed…

* * *

"Nice chapter! It makes up for the short ones earlier." – Claire

"Indeed…" – Xwart

"Tell me, what is the special place?" – Claire

"No…" – Xwart

"Aw… Tell me tell me!" – Claire

"Next chapter! Chapter 6 – Kiss" – Xwart

"Don't miss it! Now tell me…" – Claire

"No…" – Xwart


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss

"I will protect her no matter what!" Was the last thing that the young Assassin remembered ever since he left the Assassin Guild after talking with Chronos. Soon, it was the promised day that he would take Sarah out to his secret place. He got ready and was leaving for Sarah's house.

* * *

Sarah made sure that everything was all right before she changed out of her negligee and into something that she thought was perfect. Before long, the Assassin arrived.

"Hey. You ready?" The young Assassin asked her.

"Yes." Was the reply.

"You look beautiful." The Assassin complemented her. Sarah was wearing a white dress and her hair was done up in such a way that it amplified her looks. To the young Assassin, she looked like a real angel that desended from heaven for a moment.

"Thank you…" Sarah blushed.

"You ready to go?"

"What about the maids that will be checking on me?" She questioned the Assassin with a funny look on her face.

"Oh. I almost forgot." The Assassin replied as he walked into her room and towards her bed. He took out a wig from his pouch, placed it on a pillow and put the blanket over it. He made it so that it looked like Sarah was sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Are you sure that will work?" She doubted him.

"Of course it will! I'm an Assassin. Remember?" The Assassin replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ha ha… So shall we get going?" She asked him.

"It's about time. Now, get behind me. I'm going to piggyback you." He said as he got into position.

"Huh?" Sarah was shocked to hear that he was going to piggyback her.

"Hurry. You do not want to miss whatever I'm going to show you." He hurried her.

Without putting much thought into her mind anymore, Sarah grabbed onto the Assassin as he jumped out of the window and made his way to the place he wanted to show her.

The Assassin leaped roof over roof swiftly and quickly but never failed to make sure that Sarah was securely on his back. He did not want to lose her. Sarah glanced at her surroundings. She had never seen the night lights of the town before from her house. All she could see were houses and houses and the sky but not the night lights. As they passed the town square, Sarah gasped at the scene.

The lights were beautiful and people were dressed up for the season. Stores were operating over time, making sure everyone had something. The decorations were one of a kind. The scene was simply marvelous.

"What do you think about it so far?" The Assassin raised his voice a little so that Sarah could hear him speak.

"It's really beautiful! I've never seen anything like this before!" Sarah got excited.

"Really? Then hang on tight! We're reaching soon!" The Assassin instructed her.

Sarah grabbed the Assassin tighter. Thoughts like what was going to happen, what was she going to see and what the Assassin would do were racing through her head.

The both of them were reaching a huge clock tower. The clock tower was the tallest building in the city and it was in the middle of the town square. The Assassin skillfully made his way up as he neared the clock tower. As they were scaling the clock tower, Sarah closed her eyes and she did not dare to look around, for fear that she might fall. Once they reached the top, the Assassin lowered her.

"It's all right to look now." He said gently into her ears.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around.

They were at the top of the clock tower and certainly, the sights were much better than the ones she had seen while traveling. Being on the tallest building, Sarah could see all the lights in the city. Furthermore, the lights that were in the distance which she could not see due to the height of the other buildings, glittered like stars. The cool wind that blew passed her face made the scene even more alluring. Sarah covered her mouth and blushed. It was her first time that she had seen anything this beautiful. She turned around and looked at the Assassin, there were small drops of tears in her eyes.

The young Assassin looked at her and asked what was wrong. He was afraid that she hated it.

"It's nothing. Just that, I'm really touched by this. Really touched." Was her reply.

Smiling to himself, the young Assassin walked towards her and wiped her tears away.

"Silly girl. There's no need to cry over this."

"I'm not crying…" Sarah blushed.

"Let's sit down here for a while. I've things to tell you." The Assassin smiled at her. He then pulled his mask down. Sarah, seeing his face for once, observed his face carefully. He had fine features and good looking. His short spiky hair made him looked cool. She smiled back at the Assassin as they sat down.

Both of them sat down and the Assassin started talking.

"How do you like this secret place?" He asked.

"I love it! I didn't know that at the very top of this clock tower, there is such a wonderful sight."

"This was what I wanted to show you."

"Thank you…"

"Anyway, I'm sure you wanted to know more about me right? Given that you've asked me those questions before."

Sarah nodded but replied that it was all right if the Assassin did not want to tell her.

"No… I wanted to tell you right here. That's why I kept pushing the question away. To begin with, my name is Xwart. Kind of funny isn't it?" Xwart had a wry smile on his face.

"No. It sounds kind of cool. And your past?"

"Well, I became an Assassin because of…" Xwart began telling Sarah his past and the reason why he became an Assassin. Sarah listened attentively. However, Xwart did not tell her that he was supposed to assassinate her father.

"I see… What a sad past…" Sarah sympathized.

"It's all right…"

"Why?"

"Because… Because… I get to meet you." At that point when he said that, fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded, casting different coloured lights on them.

"Wha… What did you say?" Sarah could not believe her ears.

"My past and everything do not matter… Because I get to meet you." Xwart repeated himself.

Sarah blushed at the statement. She did not know what to do. Before she could say anything, Xwart brought her closer to him. He looked at her. His sapphire eyes met her topaz coloured eyes. Sarah blushed a deeper red than before. Xwart closed his eyes and gently kissed her lips. Sarah shocked by his actions, returned the kiss.

At that moment, the townsfolk shouted at the top of their voice, "Merry Christmas!"

The two of them broke away from their kiss, both blushing.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah." Xwart looked into her eyes and wished her.

"Merry Christmas, Xwart." Sarah wished back.

Both of them embraced each other and looked up into the sky. It began to snow. As the snow fell, Sarah leaned closer to Xwart while he put a hand around her shoulder, both of them spent the night looking at the beautiful scenery and talking…

* * *

"HAAAAA… What a wonderful scene! I didn't know you did such a thing!" – Claire

"…" – Xwart

"HAAAAA… It's so romantic. I can't stand it already, I'm going to faint." – Claire

"… Next Chapter! Chapter 7 – Blood Stained Christmas. Don't miss it. Claire, get a hold of yourself!" - Xwart


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Stained Christmas

"Merry Christmas..." Was what the both of them said to each other before the spent the night talking and enjoying the remainder of the celebration. The couple had made their feelings known to the other party. Xwart was enjoying the atmosphere with Sarah leaning closely against him.

"Shall we return?" Xwart asked Sarah in a gently voice.

"I want to stay here longer…"

"It's going to be dawn soon. If we do not hurry, the maids are going to find out that you're not in bed."

"I guess so…" Sarah sighed and gave in.

With that, Xwart piggybacked her and hurried to her room. As he leaped over roof to roof, Sarah fell asleep. Smiling to himself, he tried his best not to wake up her up from her slumber. The time that he had spent with her during the night, was one that he enjoyed and treasured the most. Soon, they reached her room. Placing Sarah onto her bed, Xwart looked at her sleeping face. It was as pure and as innocent as an angel. Deciding that it was best that she changed her clothes to further avoid being found out, he gave her a light peck onto her cheek to wake her up.

Tossing on the bed from the kiss, Sarah rubbed her eyes to show that she had woken up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Xwart's smiling face directly in front of her. Letting a yelp of shock, she blushed. Xwart laughed. Hitting Xwart on his arm, she got out of bed and changed into her negligee. Xwart turned away to avoid any misunderstanding.

"I'm done." Sarah called out to him.

"All right." Xwart turned around.

"Xwart, I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"Will you protect me… No matter what? Can you promise that?"

"I promise you." He promised her. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question…" Sarah winked.

"Right… Very well then."

Sarah then made her way to her bed and laid on it.

"I want you to tuck me in."

"No… You're big enough already."

"No. No. No. I want you to tuck me in…" Sarah pouted.

"All right. All right. I'll tuck you in." Xwart gave in and went over to tuck Sarah in.

Sarah smiled widely as he tucked her in. Just as he was about to move away from the bed, Sarah hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheek. She whispered a word of thanks into his ear before lying back onto her bed and falling asleep almost immediately. Xwart made his way to the window and took one last look at Sarah before he left.

"She's still such a child." Xwart mumbled under his breath as he made his way home.

* * *

Soon, it was dawn and the Christmas celebrations were over. However, Christmas had arrived and another round of celebration was on the way. People can be seen exchanging gifts with one another, and Christmas carols singing on the streets.

The sun's rays made their way into Sarah's room and shone onto her face. Using her pillow to cover her face, Sarah tossed in her bed. Just then, one of her maids knocked onto her door and came in.

"Miss. It's time to wake up." The maid called out.

"Let me sleep in for another 5 more minutes."

"I'm sorry. I can't. You have a busy schedule to keep…"

"All right. Just let me prepare, I'll be there in a minute." Sarah interrupted the maid and got up. The maid nodded her head and left the room.

Sarah got out of bed and looked at the window, it was certainly a beautiful day. The streets were covered with white snow which reflected the sun's rays to form a little sparkle. She smiled and went on to get ready for her schedule. She started to wonder if Xwart had seen the same sight as her. With these thoughts in her mind, she continued her day.

* * *

Just as dawn had arrived, Xwart was busy sleeping. He could not careless about day. However in actual fact, he did not want to think about the day itself. It was time that he had to assassinate Sarah's father, Ras. He had not told her about it and he certainly did not want to see Sarah's tear-stained face when he finally did kill her father. But if he does not kill Ras, Chronos will certainly take action. Torn between the choices that he had to make and consequences that he had to face, Xwart was worn out mentally. He decided that everything will be settled during the night, he drifted further into sleep.

* * *

Soon, night arrived and he got ready. He did not know what he was going to say to Sarah but he decided he would visit her before he carried out the assassination. He left as soon as he was done preparing.

* * *

Arriving at Sarah's house, he leaped into the room from the window as he usually would and saw Sarah sleeping soundly. It was the first time that he met her and she was sleeping. He looked around the room and saw a letter addressed to him. He opened it and read it. Inside, it wrote…

"Dear Xwart,

I'm sorry that I decide to sleep early. I think by the time you're reading this, I'm already sound asleep. Thank you for showing me the place yesterday, I really appreciated it. Also, thank you for confessing your feelings to me… That was the first time anyone had confessed their feelings to me. I feel so blessed when you did it. I didn't know anyone who actually loved me that much to say it in front of me. Let alone kiss me… But still, thanks for everything.

I'm sorry again for the trouble I've caused you for sleeping. Probably you had made a wasted trip because of me. I'm sorry. See you tomorrow night ok? I love you!

Sarah."

That was what the letter wrote. After reading it, Xwart turned to look at Sarah. He walked over to her bed and beside her. He kissed her cheek lightly before leaving the room by the door. Sarah stirred a little.

* * *

Xwart who had just got out of Sarah's room, looked around. The corridor was dark and anyone could barely notice him. It was an advantageous to him. He moved silently to the edge of the corridor and to his surprise, everywhere was either dimly lit or dark. He was suspicious at first but shook it off as he continued to search for Ras.

It took him quite awhile but Xwart managed to find a room that was brightly lit. He opened the door and peaked in a little. Inside the room, were cupboards full of book and there was a table in the middle of the room. Sitting at the table was someone. Xwart took a closer look at the person and noticed that the person had short yellow hair. Thinking at it was Ras on impulse, Xwart drew his katars and charged towards that person. Within seconds, Xwart reached his target and stabbed him in the back. However, as the katars connected with the person, sand flew everyone. Widening his eyes, Xwart pulled out his katars and kicked the chair. To his horror, the "person" that he had just stabbed was a fake. It was a doll filled with sand and a wig that had the same hairstyle as Ras was placed on top. Just as he realized that it was a trap, the sound of the door closing could be heard behind him.

Xwart turned around and saw that someone had closed the room from the inside. It was Ras.

"I've been expecting you…"

"…" Xwart remained silent.

"It was quite obvious that the Assassin Guild was going to send someone to kill me. After all that I've done, I'm expecting someone but I didn't know that it would take them this long. What have they been doing? Celebrating Christmas?" Ras mocked.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? Are you going to die easily or do I have to take your life the hard way?" Xwart regained his composure and challenged Ras.

"You should very well know my answer."

With that, both of them rushed toward each other. Metal hitting metal was heard. Ras drew his sword and met with Xwart's katars. Xwart did a sweep kick but Ras back-flipped to evade it and counterattacked almost immediately with a slash Xwart. Xwart leaned back to let his blade eat air and back-flipped out of harm's way. However, Ras had already seen through Xwart's movements. He did a silding kick just as Xwart landed on the ground, knocking him off balance forward. Following that, Ras did a spinning kick and sent Xwart flying towards the wall while using the momentum to get himself back up. Xwart crashed through many cupboards and finally crashed into the wall which spider-webbed into fine cracks.

The room was in a mess. Books, papers and loose pages were strewn all over the place and some were still floating and drifting in the air. Ras and Xwart were just at the beginning of their fight. Xwart picked himself up and waited for Ras to attack.

"What's wrong? Too injured to fight?" Ras mocked at Xwart whiled rushing towards him.

Xwart let out a smile and dodged Ras attack easily while doing a back-flip kick which connected with Ras' chin which sent him back to the original spot that he rushed from.

"Nope. Still have more to go." Xwart shot back.

Both of them smiled at each other and continued fighting.

* * *

The noise of their clashing rang throughout the night. It was not long that it reached Sarah's ears and waking her up. Sarah was reluctant to get out of bed at first and decided to shrug it off as the fact that some inconsiderate people were sparring with each other. However, as it happened more often, she finally managed to confirm that it was coming from somewhere in her house. She immediately got up and burst out of her room and followed where the noise was coming from. It was from the library. She quickly banged open the door and was just in time to see what was happening.

Xwart had Ras cornered on the ground with his katars raised and was about to bring it down on him. Sarah screamed at the top of her voice.

"Xwart! Stop!"

Hearing that, Xwart stopped and turned around. He saw Sarah at the door and her tear-stained face.

"Sarah…"

Xwart was speechless. He could not do anything but watch as Sarah ran in between Ras and Xwart and spread her arms.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my job." Xwart turned his face away. He could not face Sarah.

"You were sent here to assassinate my father? From the very beginning?"

"Yes."

"Then why you didn't…"

"Because I love you…"

"Even so. Don't kill my father."

"Why? It's my job. Besides, you hated him so much…"

"Even so. He is still my father. You should know how is it like to not have any parents since you've experienced it before." Sarah said it with a sad tone.

"…" Xwart kept silent. He knew that she was right. He was an orphan. He had no one to turn to. He knew all the hardships and pain that was about to befall Sarah if he killed Ras. He, of all people, did not want her to feel that way. He clutched his katars tightly.

"Please… I beg of you… Do not kill my father…" Sarah begged.

Xwart clutched katars tighter and looked down to the floor.

"Very well… I won't…" Xwart lowered his katars and turned around.

Ras, seeing that this is a good chance, picked up his sword and thrust it forward with all his strength he had left. It stabbed through Sarah and was going for Xwart. Xwart turned around just in time for the sword to pierce into his left shoulder and was pushed quite a distance away from Ras. In reflex, Xwart tossed his katar towards Ras which stabbed him right through the heart, killing him instantly. Xwart then quickly plucked the sword out of Sarah and him and threw it onto the ground.

"Sarah! Sarah! Are you all right?" He called out to her.

"I'm fine… Don't worry."

"I'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible…"

"I'm fine… You don't have to…"

"But…"

"No buts…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let this happened to you…" Xwart apologized to Sarah with tears filling up in his eyes.

"It's not your fault… No one would have known this would happen… Not even me…"

"But… I've broken my promise to protect you no matter what…"

"No you didn't. No one knew that this was going to happen. If you do not know, you cannot protect me right? Don't blame yourself for this. You did hold your promise to me. You really did…"

Xwart could not say anything but just look at Sarah. He was devastated but he held back his tears.

"Xwart, can you do something for me?" Sarah asked.

"What is it?"

"Come closer."

Xwart did as she requested and went closer to her. Once he did, Sarah lifted her hand and touched his face.

"Merry Christmas, Xwart… Merry Christmas…" Sarah whispered in Xwart's ear and kissed him lightly on his cheek before dying peacefully.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah… Merry Christmas…" Xwart whispered before lowering his head and tears started to fall.

Xwart held Sarah's body close to him and cried…

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That was so saddening!" – Claire

"Here's a box of tissue." – Xwart

"I really feel like crying after hearing that…" – Claire

"Go ahead… Let it all out.." – Xwart

"Next Chapter! Final Chapter – Conclusion!" Bwaaaa… It's so sad…- Claire


	8. Final Chapter: Conclusion

"Shortly after that, Chronos and Drake arrived at the house. Chronos then walked towards me till he was beside me. He then leaned down and said, "Listen, you've done a good job. Now go and take a breather. We'll take care of the rest." And Drake put his hand on my shoulder firmly and squeezed it.

I stood up, carrying Sarah's body, leaped out of the window and into the darkness. I didn't know where to go, I just followed where my legs would take me. After awhile, I stopped and laid her body onto the snow ground. I looked at her. Her face had no sign of suffering on it. She was like an angel, sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek for the last time… It was ice cold. Then, I brought her body to the cemetery where she was buried. Before she was buried, I took one last look at her angelic face. And then, I left.

A few years after the incident, the higher ups of the Assassin Guild sought me. They wanted to recruit me into their ranks but I had to pass their trial first which I cleared easily. After that, they gave me the title of the Assassin Cross and gave me this place and attached an Assassin to me. However, that Assassin didn't stay long. They then posted another but the new one left also. Each Assassin that was attached to me complained the same reason, they could not get why I always stopped my services this time of year. Having no other choice, they stop attaching Assassins to me for quite a while. I didn't think much of those who left me. It was their lost. I had many to teach but none was interested.

Soon, you were posted here. I didn't care at first because I thought you'd be like them. Leaving and complaining when that time came. But when it did, you didn't complain. You didn't even leave but stayed around here. You've gained my trust. And after that, is where we are now…" Xwart looked up and at Sarah. He took his cup that was on the table and finished the last of his hot chocolate before walking up to the window and looking outside.

"That's a touching story… I didn't know you had such a terrible reason behind it. I'm sorry…" Claire placed her cup on the table and apologized.

"It's not your fault. You're the first person I've ever told this too. You've earned it…" Xwart continued to look out of the window.

"It's not really your fault that she died you know…"

"Ah… I've came to that realization a long time ago."

"Then… why?"

"Because… I believe Christmas should not be stained with blood. It's called White Christmas for a reason. And it should never be dyed red. I do not want to shed blood during this time. I believe everyone, including the bad ones, should have a chance to celebrate Christmas. Be it good or bad, Christmas is for everyone. I do not want to take away the joy of the people during Christmas…"

"I understand…" Claire stood up from the chair and walked towards Xwart.

"Glad that you did…"

At that moment, Claire hugged Xwart from the back which surprised him. Xwart tried to break free but before he could, Claire spoke to him.

"Don't… Let me be there for you like you've been for me… I want to be the one supporting you when you're down or tired or at any other time when you need someone. Let me be there for you…"

"…" Xwart remained silent and looked up into the night sky. It was the first time that anyone said that to him. He was touched by Claire's statement.

"Xwart…" Claire called him.

"Hmm?"

"Can you…"

"What is it?"

"Can you bring me to her grave the next time you visit her? I want to know her personally…"

"Well… Of course I will." Xwart said it in a gentle voice.

"Thank you…"

"Claire…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… For everything…"

"It's nothing…" Claire continued to hug Xwart.

"Claire… It's raining, isn't it?"

"Ah yes… It's raining heavily…" Claire hugged Xwart tighter as she knew what was happening.

Tears fell from Xwart's eyes. He did not make a sound but tears fell freely from his eyes. He had never felt such warmth ever since the death of Sarah… The night passed as Claire hugged Xwart as he stared into the sky with tears falling from his eyes…

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **This is the final chapter of Blood Stained Christmas. I hope all of you liked it. Please review this story! Flames are welcomed also! Thank you!


End file.
